Total Drama : Battle of the Cartoons Intro : all aboard the Nightmare express :Disney Intros
he then looked up to see a flying ship and said “hey who ordered the Giant flying ship “ “Whoops sorry about that ?” as the ship flew down the door opened as Phineas and Ferb walked out Phineas said in an apologising voice “sorry about that Chris when we saw this ship we wanted to add to it you like it don’t you ? “ Chris said with a smile “Like it i love it dude i always wanted a flying ship anyways this is Phenius and Ferb folks at home and here are their fellow computers from the show “ suddnley Agent P jumped out from the ship as Phenius said “wow nice move there Perry “ Chris was confused and said “wow dude isnet this shocking to you i mean your pets an secret Agent “ Phineus said while rubbing his head “well no its along story you see Major Monogram used a Divice to bring mines,Ferb and the others Memory of are movie across the 2nd dimengion so Perry can compete in the show as long as we get our minds earised at the end of the show “ Chris smiled and said “Nice anyways let’s get the rest of you suckers out here Candice “ as Candice walked out with her phone again trying to bust the boys “ Mum come on watch our show Phenius and Ferb made our ship “ Chef then grabbed Candice Phone as Candice said “ what ? “ as Chef crushed the Phone in the hands while saying “No contact to the outside world “ Candice said crossed “no fair Contney used her GPA for Action “ Chris then appears and said “thats becoaue she fied a Lawsuite not to burst there brothers your welcome “ Candice then swares “oh your going Down Meclane “ she said crossley walking away “ Down Down Down “ Chris smiled and said “yeah good luck with that and while your doing that lets bring out the rest of the people inside of your show like ………” as Chris started to say each of the contestents names out one by one “Isabella “ as Isabella said with a smile “neet i wonder if i can get my competed on a Realighty show patch “ “Baljeet “ as Baljeet walked out with a Calculater he said “wow with 380 contestents theres about even lower than one persent chance of anyone winning this show “ “Buford “ as Buford came out punching Baljeet in the back of the head slightley “ NO ONE SAID THERE BE MATH “ “Jeremy “ as Jeremy walked out with his Own Gatar he asked “Hay Chris whats up where do i put my Gatar “ Chris answers “Like i told Gatara let me intreduce the rules first and then ill tell you “ Jeremy nudded and said “Ok then “ “Stacy “ Stacy suddnley screemd and said “AHHHH i can’t beleve im finaly on this show i love Total Drama “ “ and finaly for Team Phenius and Ferb the doughter of the mad scintest Vennesa and her father uhh what was his name again Chef ?” Chef answers “I think it was Bans Hopensmerths or something like that ? “ "Heinz Doofenshmirtz" as an angry Dr Doofenshmirtz with his daughter walked out as he said "Surley you must know the name Dofenshmirts " Chris then smiled and said "Oh yeah, the Maior of The Triestate area is Roger Doofenshmirts and you are ....." Heinz then said in a calm way "Heinz Doofenshmirtz " Chris then looked confused for a few seconds before shouting "Welcome Cians Brokodirts " Dr Doofenshmirtz again got annoyed and said "Grrr that's it, You well roo the day you can not remember the name Heinz Doofenshmirtz when I win this Competition " as he then screamed to the sky "and with my popularity I shall rule the TRI-STATE AREIA " he then asked his Daughter "Isent that right Vennisa " as Vennisa walked up she just looked board and said “whatever “ as Ferb then grawled you know Ferb has a crush on Vennisa Chris then said with a smile “well thats all the Phenius and Ferb charicters lets get to one of the most legendery Disney Cartoons called Recess “ as a other ship that had the pant descines of Thired Strate school came to next to the boat as the door opens Chris said “ now let me intraduce the six who are representing Recess ………. “TJ “ as TJ came out with a smile while haveing his hands in his pockets “hai so your Chris Mclene nice to meet you all but in the end that moneys mine “ “Vince “ as Vince came out spinning a Basket Ball on his Finger as he said “same old TJ hay wouldn't anyone here want a Game of Basket Ball with me be worend im really good at this sport “ “Ashlie Spinnele “ Spinellie looked crossed and said “Hay who said it was cool for you to say my first name why i otta “ as Chris ecnored that and said “Greacthen “ Greacthen walked out and tryed to calm Spinnelie down “ now calm down Spinnelie data shows if you hit the host youll most probasly well be elimanated “ “Mikey “ as Mikey walked out eating a Box of Ice Creem he said in a Kind voice “Oh nice to meet you MR Meclane “ as he took an other spone full of Ice Cream Chris added “and finally the last to join the group Gus “ as Gus came out he said “ this seems safe “ however he then triped over something and said “whaaaa “ as all that was last heard was “My Glasses “ Chris laft and that and said “ha ha ha ha that was hirresleus anyways nex………..” suddenly before Chris could finish the next line he heard a small chant “Kuzco Kuzco Go Go,Kuzco Kuzco go go “ as another Ship that was Inca like collard and modeled with Hollywood like words spilling KUZCO in big letters on it and had Cheerleaders on top of it as they kept Chanting “Kuzco,Kuzco go go “ as the door opened’s there was an explosion of smoke and bright lights as a Famiyer emperor had a Michael Jackson hat On and a stick and said “ Hallow everyones favoiote empoiros in the house or ship whatever that doesn't matter “ as he started to walk down to where Chris was and said “and incase any one ealse who is competing doecent know thats me becouse im winning this becouse thats what this compertation is about me “ Chris said “boy and i thought i was full of myself anyways welcome Kuzco “ however Kuzco interupted him and said “ab ub ub you can call me Emporor Kuzco or Kuzco he who is going to win this hole show becouse this show is about Me “ Melena suddnley appeard beside Kuzco and said “atchley Kuzco this isn't the Emporoes new School anymore its Total Drama Battle of the Cartoons “ Kuzco smiled and said “Oh Melena sweet hottie to hottie Melena havent you know yet docent matter what the shows called its still all about Ma “ as he walked to the Dome Melena looked crossed as someone ealse came out it was Kronk who thought saying quitley “alright competing agenst over 376 other contestants time to show my skills “ however there was a Hum as Kronk looked to the right where Yzma said “do you remeber the real reason where on this stupied show Kronk ? “ Kronk then had a smile and said “of couse i do Yzma ………..” suddnley he had a confused look as he asked “uh no i don’t “ Yzma expland after having a facepalm “ you remeber how stupid Kuzco is well i put a close that says if i last longer than him in this show then i ……” she then put her finger up to the sky and said “Shall be EMPRESS!!!!!” as Thunder was heard and Lightning was seen in the sky as Kronk asked “say how did you do that ? “ Yzma atchely looked confused as much as Kronk and said “I really have no idea ? “ however Kronk then sees something and jumps on Kuzco as they were on the ground Kuzco said crossed “Kronk how many times have i told you No Tuchie “ Melena then reveles “um Kuzco Kronk just saved your life “ as both Kuzco and Kronk got up Kuzco said “what you talking ……….” he then looked shocked “wow” as they saw the spot that Kuzco was on C.A.R.T.E.R. with the Daring family on his back as Todd said “wow that was Awesome lets go again “ Riley said not sharing the same love “You might want to die but i for one do not “ Dick said with a smile “whoo that was the best stunt i ever performed hows about we do another one doing the show “ C.A.R.T.E.R however said “No thank you i didn’t join in that Volcano Island show so there is no way im going to be on this one “ C.A.R.T.E.R then rocket jets away while saying “Good luck anyways ill be rooting for you all exsept Dick in the conferts of my Garadge “ as C.A.R.T.E.R flew away Chris joked and said “well that sucks a AI Car could come in handy in challenges “ however out of nowhere K kicked Chris in the stomach and as Chris was on his knees he asked “hay what are you do……..” however before he could finshed K then pulled Chrises Thoughn with a sampler and put it in a Machine as K said “yep Chris Meclane is indeed Human “ as Chris said annoied “of couse im Human why wouldn't i be “ K said “i thought that by the way you where torchering the contestents that you would be some kind of Alean or super Mastermind but it looks like your not so your ok “ Chris said barley “yeah well your not becouse for just hitting me your out enjoy your time at Jail “ the Dareings where annoied with this and as Riley said “Hay you can’t do that “ Chris said with a smile “Oh i can im the host remeber “ K however had a smile and said “atchley you can’t i work for the CIA so if you do arrest me then you would be in trouble and it would be you who would be going to Jial MR Meclane “ Chris for the first time ever was Speechless however K then said “Relax i well not hit you again unless you go way two far you hear me “ Chris said “Correctamondo as long as your children do not replace me or Chef if they do they well be hearing from my Loyers to put me back in “ Todd complaned “Oh come on “ Riley admited “guess there good Loyers “ as Chris said “yes yes i do now get in the Sound Prove dome so i can bring the others here got that “ K said “Affirmative” as she used a hook shot and swings as Dick said “time to take this to the exstreme “as he used a Jetpack and headed to the Dome however like always Dick messed up as he didn’t calculate the trochatory of where he was going and hit the dome couseing his head to get stuck in the wall as both Todd and Riley put there hands on there head as they walked to the dome Chris however laft and said “ha ha ha epic wipeout anyways next Show is ........" Suddley from the entrince to the Ship someone jumped out and landed on her feet saying " So this is the Cruse Ship the show is on right, " as she then brushed her hair as Chris said pleased to see the person "Ha,ha it looks like you can do anything hu Kim Possible but wait weres the other guy " Kim turned around confused and asked "Hu Ron were are ..." "KP" as they both then saw Ron had faced planted on the plank to the Ship as Rufus the Molerat poped out and said in his voice "Uh Oh that would hurt " as Kim then ran over saying "Ron !" as she went to check on him they suddnley heard a laugh as then Dr drakken walked out and said "Hahaha, Kim Possible, you think your all that. But your boy friend is not " Shego who was next to him said annoied "Ugh any reason why we joined this stupid show " Dr Drakken then explained "Simple Shego, When I win this show I well be the most populoer person on the plant, then I well hit myself with my own Popoulaity ray to become so Popouler I well rule the world " Kim who was nearby tounted Dr Drakken saying "Wow, out of all your evil plans this has to be the dumbest " Dr Drakon then responed Saying "SILENCE KIM POSSIBLE THIS TIME WELL NOT BE LIKE THE LAST TIME, THIS TIME I DR DRAKKEN WELL .........." "Move out of the way You Blueberry thug " as out of nowere Shuga Mumma Proud pushed Drakken off of the ship he yelled "Ahhh " Shego looked annoied as she then decided to go after him as then Penny Proud looked down and said "Suga Mumma I think you just knocked someone off the ship " Suga Mumma then said looking annoied "Thats what he gets for getting in Suga Mummas way, nobody does " as then Puff Barked as Oscar then looked over and said " Ah man i hope we dont need to pay for that,here I was hoping to get a free vaction and you go ahead and do that " Trudy admited looking down saying " I guess there nothing we can do now " however Shego then jumped back up as Dr Drakken then stood up and said "You dumb old broadhow dare you do that to me the great Dr Drakken "however Suga Mumma didnt look scared and said You wanna go around because I can go whenever you want Blueberry "Dr Drakken looked stunned and said what, what how are you that confident for being so old " suddenly Suga Mumma then picked him back up and tossed him across the room as Chris admitted saying "wow strong lady anyways welcome to the ship the cast of Proud Family and Kim Possible now get in the sound proof Dome as we welcome the last three shows from disney first from American Dragon Jake Long as then Jake Long flew down in his Dragon form before turning back into Human form saying what up C "Trixie " Trixie walked out and said "dang this ship looks fine if you ask me " "Spoud" Spoud was playing with his YoYo while looking at it saying "wow hay I can pull off the walk the dog trick " "Fu Dog" Fu Dog then walked out and said " Hey I recent that Potato Boy " "Grandpa Long " Grandpa Long walked out with his hands in his sleeves saying " That does not matter now Fu Dog, we are here for a mission don't you remember " Fu Dog complained saying " Yeah Yeah, " "Hayley Long " Hayley then ran out and said " Oh My Gosh so this is Total Drama, Hai Mum and Dad " "And Finaly Huntsgirl " Rose went out after hearing that she looked down and said "Um, Thats in the past " Jake Long then looked at Chris Meclane and said "Hey not cool dog, the Huntsclan never really took her after that wish I made " Chris Meclane said " Hey more verwers would recognize her as Huntsgirl so thats what I'm going to call her " Jake then looked annoied and said "Now thats just wron....." Rose then sighed and said "Its alright Jake, I'll get use to it " as then everybody there went into the sound prove dome Chris then looked at his watch and said " Alright we got to pick things up now the next two shows are both Gravity Falls and Star Vs The Forces of Evil first up is Dipper " Dipper then walked out with a sute case saying " Alright, looks like this is it, time to win this compation and find out whats with the freaky ........." Suddley a flying claw went past Dipper and nearly hit Chris who just moved out of the way as he said "Hey Watch the Hair dude " suddley Dipper heard his sister Mable scream as she was flying through it "GRAMPLING HOOK " as she then jumped down her peg Walldoles then walked up "Oink " Chris looked at this and said "what the heck, you grampled hooked me " Mable then said with a smile "Whoops sorry about that " Dipper then walked up and said " if theres anything you need to know about Mable, is that she does like to make an Entrence " Mable chuckled saying " I'm not the only one " "Hey Kids " both the kids then turned around as they saw both there Granduncals Stan and Ford,the latter was looking at his computer as Granduncle Stan said " Now how the heck am I sourpised to win the compation if you damege the host like that " Granduncle Ford then tapped his brother shoulder saying "Come on Stanly, You know how Mable is, " Granduncle Stan then said " Oh yeah I know I spent the entire Summer with her while I then helped you get back to our reality so you have to deal with her for less time " however Granduncle Stan then Shouted " Hay Soos, Wendy got the Kids,Mine and your bags " Soos then ran up and with Wendy walking becide him looking like she didn't care Soos said carrying allot of bags "Coming Mr Pines, " as he then took alook around and said "Wow so this is the show Hu looks better than the ship Grandma had chrismas on " Wendy said with a smile "Dude Wouldent the water be cooled if it was at Chrismas ?" Soos admited "thats why we wore really really really warm sweters " finaly Little Giddion walked out and said "yep mighty fine ship you got here Mr Mclane, a Mighty fine ship for me to win on and then win the Hand of Mable " Mable then made a sick like noise "Blah gross " Dipper then scratched his head and said "Thought I told him that you can't always get the other persons love doing Warmagedion " Mable still looked down and said " Guess he didn't get the point .......Ha Point like the Point I used to pop Mable Land " "Huuuu Mable Land !" suddnely the group saw Star who ran over to Mable with Marco running after her asking "Star wait " Star was then looking at Mabel asking "Is that surposed to be a theme park or other Dimension like my own home dimension hu" Mabel asked with happyness in her eyes " I like your Checks " as Marco caught his breath as he came over saying "Star you .....breath don't run away like that Breath wow man whats with all the running " Star asked looking at Marco " Marco after the show is over can we pretty please go to this Mabel land place " Marco then asked "what why ? " Star explained " with a funny happy name like that it has to sound like my kind of place " Dipper then scratched his head and said " Um that's going to be hard to do " Mabel then looked embarrassed and said " I sort of popped it " Star looked confused and asked " Really But Whyyyyy? " Mabel explained " I was a prisoner there by a living Trelangle demon from another world, in it I could of made anything appear from thin air by just thinking about it like Puppies,Rainbows and turning Walldoles my peg into a giant " Star said looking "Puppies,Rainbows,Giant Pegs hay I like that stuff two " Mabel then looked at her and said "Lady I like your style " Star said with a simmler happy look "Thanks you two kiddio " both Dipper and Marco then looked at Mabel and Star Respectably as they felt that they had found there "Kindred Spirit " Neaby Ford looked impressed and said "Hm Got to admit, its intresting to see the Daughter of King and Queen Butterfly. " as he then counteude to type Granuncle Stan said "Bunch of Freaks if you ask me " "Watch your Toughn " the two Granuncles turned around as Granuncle Stan asked "Hey who the heck said that " "Down here you useless Humans " the Granduncles then looked down and saw Ludo who had a crossed look as Gruncle Ford said shocked "Ludo !" Granuncle Stan looked at his brother with a confused look asking "Who ? " Ludo looked like if he succeded at scaring the Granuncles saying "Hahaha, yes tremble with the mear precents of ......" suddenly Granduncal Stan laughed out load and said "Hahaha, who the heck is this coot, Mr Duck beack why the heck are you so worried Ford " Granuncle Ford said as himAtchley your correct standly if he is ranked on the interdimensional threat scale Ludo would rank a three out of twelfth "Gruncal Stan then admited "ha Should of known that already that scurt is no Bill "Ludo then looked crossed at the Grauncles saying ÿes Laugh while you can worthless Humans but once I steal that Wand From Star the entire universe well tremble by the name of......" Chef however then pushed him he then said "hey what's going on "as he then did that with everyone there as they got pushed into the dome as Chris tapped his watch and said "up,up,up we got no time for long badguy speach were running out of time people "